creativityfandomcom-20200216-history
Somarinoa's Character Gallery (Space Opera)
This contains a list of Characters found in Somarinoa's fictional space opera. Creations that have "L" stand for legendary characters that exist as mythology withen his fiction. Articles that lack a photo will be represented by an image of planet Hydroth. Characters denoted with a "†" indicate characters who have had their deaths detailed and can be considered officially deceased (even though the characters take place over several centuries and so, therefore, all characters have died at some point). =Characters by A-Z= A Adus Lesk MS Sprite.gif|Adus Lesk Air Devil Concept.jpg|Air Devil Ally Ailodon Concept.jpg|Ally Hydroth.jpg|†Alynn Slater Amaljyn.png|Amaljyn Hydroth.jpg|†Amphor Antenna Eye Concept.jpg|Antenna Eye Apostrol Concept.jpg|Apostrol Atari Ailodon Concept.jpg|Atari B Beezertl.png|Beezertl Black Death Concept.jpg|Black Death Blaster Comparison.png|Blaster Bloodshot Eye Concept.jpg|Bloodshot Eye Boatman Concept.jpg|Boatman Boob Boy Concept.jpg|Boob Boy Hydroth.jpg|Brain Branch Hi-Stac Small Image.png|Branch Hi-Stac & Glodge Brax Concept.jpg|Brax Surpraxx Star Control Card.png|Bugrug C Hydroth.jpg|†Cahr Capitara Face Concept.jpg|Capitara Chamelouge Concept (Cropped).jpg|Chamelouge Chief Eye II Concept.jpg|Chief Eye II Chimney Face Concept.jpg|Chimney Face Hydroth.jpg|Church (Christian Church) Clawdge.png|Clawdge Clawdius Vacotor Concept.jpg|Clawdius Hydroth.jpg|†Cohr Hydroth.jpg|Crazz Cruzpuppy Concept.jpg|Cruzpuppy D Daphnia Sprite 1 Right.png|†Daphnia Hydroth.jpg|Darliak Hydroth.jpg|Dayn Dr. Death (Ailodon) Concept.jpg|Dr. Death E Elma Concept.jpg|Elma (Ilma) F Wygonakan Feroc Orico 2.png|Feroc Orico Floating Ai Concept.jpg|Floating Ai Hydroth.jpg|Flup G Hydroth.jpg|†Ghaag Hydroth.jpg|Gogee Taayn Gua.png|Gua H Hydroth.jpg|Haulxi Leone Hydroth.jpg|LHe Who Shall Remain Nameless Hogman Concept.jpg|Hogman Hypnosis Eye Concept.jpg|Hypnosis Eye I Iaki Lajud Idle MS Sprite.gif|Iaki Lajud No Image.png|Iceburg No Image.png|Infiniti J Hydroth.jpg|Jab Jail Eye Concept.jpg|Jail Eye Hydroth.jpg|Jakfus Karlou Hydroth.jpg|Jaw K Kaklak Vorion MS Sprite.gif|Kaklak Vorion Hydroth.jpg|Katt Commander Kaumpi Spore.png|Kaumpi Hydroth.jpg|Kin Kin Ryou Hydroth.jpg|†Kopepox Hydroth.jpg|LKraah Hydroth.jpg|LKresh-Ra Hydroth.jpg|Krogga War Ambassador Kromma Concept.jpg|Kromma L M Baron Meego Spore.png|Meego Mismatch Ailodon Concept.jpg|Mismatch Hydroth.jpg|Morgue N Hydroth.jpg|†Narc Hydroth.jpg|Naupa Kilion Hydroth.jpg|Nereid Agonis Hydroth.jpg|†Nodh O Hydroth.jpg|Okegliz Hydroth.jpg|Oki Tsukino Optik Concept.jpg|Optik Hydroth.jpg|Orola Hydroth.jpg|Owcelet P Chief Palier's Death.png|†Palier Phii Concept.jpg|Phii Psitacio Spore.png|Psitacio Q Hydroth.jpg|Qaloq Hydroth.jpg|Qo Dr. Quaylana Spore.png|Dr. Quaylana R Razor Blade (Somarinoa) Concept.jpg|Razor Blade Redips (Ailodon) Concept.jpg|Redips Remipel Sprite 1 Left.png|†Remipel Remipel Sprite 1 Left.png|Remipel II Renegade Eye Concept.jpg|Renegade Eye Rezor Concept.jpg|Rezor Hydroth.jpg|Rhichard Strank Hydroth.jpg|Rhilus Venk Hydroth.jpg|Richter Hydroth.jpg|Romiko Tsukino Hydroth.jpg|†Rotor Hydroth.jpg|Rug Eye Hydroth.jpg|Rykre S Hydroth.jpg|LSalaash Cycrab Sprite 1 Left.png|Seikrabh Hydroth.jpg|Seri Hydroth.jpg|Shiike Tsukino Slang (Ailodon) Concept.jpg|Slang Slasher (Somarinoa) Concept.jpg|Slasher Hydroth.jpg|Slugg Spelban New Concept.jpg|Spellbound Spidereye (Ailodon) Concept.jpg|Spidereye Spiker (Ailodon) Concept.jpg|Spiker Spring Eye Concept.jpg|Spring Eye Hydroth.jpg|Springheel Hydroth.jpg|Squoh Stalker Concept.jpg|Stalker Admiral Staunli Spore.png|Staunli Stohik Spore 2.png|Stohik Savpraxx Trophy.png|Syler Korsse T Tadfish Concept.jpg|Tadfish Tashun Concept.jpg|Tashun Hydroth.jpg|LThe Creator The Golden Seer Spore.png|The Golden Seer Hydroth.jpg|Thrapp Hydroth.jpg|Throhta Lord Transpose Concept.jpg|Transpose Traun Concept.jpg|Traun Treyeceratops Concept.jpg|Treyeceratops U V Vaalk Concept.jpg|Vaalk W Webslinger (Ailodon).jpg|Webslinger Whirlpool Ailodon Concept.jpg|Whirlpool Whirly Eye Concept.jpg|Whirly Eye X Hydroth.jpg|Xerex Hydroth.jpg|Xezyx X-itt Deth Concept.jpg|X-itt Deth Y Z Zap Gorf Concept.jpg|Zap Hydroth.jpg|Zhevaria Hydroth.jpg|Zi Teku Zoea Sprite 1 Left.png|†Zoea Hydroth.jpg|LZovva Zuni Doll.png|Zuni =Characters by Race= Ailodons Ally Ailodon Concept.jpg|Ally Antenna Eye Concept.jpg|Antenna Eye Atari Ailodon Concept.jpg|Atari Bloodshot Eye Concept.jpg|Bloodshot Eye Chief Eye II Concept.jpg|Chief Eye II Chimney Face Concept.jpg|Chimney Face Dr. Death (Ailodon) Concept.jpg|Dr. Death Floating Ai Concept.jpg|Floating Ai Hypnosis Eye Concept.jpg|Hypnosis Eye Jail Eye Concept.jpg|Jail Eye Mismatch Ailodon Concept.jpg|Mismatch Optik Concept.jpg|Optik Redips (Ailodon) Concept.jpg|Redips Renegade Eye Concept.jpg|Renegade Eye Rezor Concept.jpg|Rezor Hydroth.jpg|Rug Eye Hydroth.jpg|Rykre Slang (Ailodon) Concept.jpg|Slang Spidereye (Ailodon) Concept.jpg|Spidereye Spiker (Ailodon) Concept.jpg|Spiker Spring Eye Concept.jpg|Spring Eye Stalker Concept.jpg|Stalker Treyeceratops Concept.jpg|Treyeceratops Webslinger (Ailodon).jpg|Webslinger Whirlpool Ailodon Concept.jpg|Whirlpool Whirly Eye Concept.jpg|Whirly Eye Amphorians Hydroth.jpg|†Amphor Hydroth.jpg|†Nodh Hydroth.jpg|Zhevaria Aurix Hydroth.jpg|LKresh-Ra The Golden Seer Spore.png|The Golden Seer Avins Vaalk Concept.jpg|Vaalk Hydroth.jpg|Vulturos Ciitarkian Hydroth.jpg|Bulletnose Hydroth.jpg|The Great Beyonder Commati Hydroth.jpg|Qo Tashun Concept.jpg|Tashun Desilic Hydroth.jpg|Aeristotl Hydroth.jpg|Arkameedz Hydroth.jpg|Heppaukraits Hydroth.jpg|Knausterdawmus Hydroth.jpg|Konfyuzas Hydroth.jpg|Murtanloothyr Hydroth.jpg|Pythegoraws Hydroth.jpg|Pleitoh Hydroth.jpg|Sauntsu Hydroth.jpg|Sawkraits Hydroth.jpg|Souixkraits Hydroth.jpg|Tolemi Hydroth.jpg|Zorastyyr Gohds Hydroth.jpg|Darliak Hydroth.jpg|Dayn Hydroth.jpg|Gogee Taayn Hydroth.jpg|Jakfus Karlou Kaklak Vorion MS Sprite.gif|Kaklak Vorion Hydroth.jpg|Kin Kin Ryou Hydroth.jpg|Ktarl Vorion Hydroth.jpg|Naupa Kilion Hydroth.jpg|Zi Teku Grand Zharkulans Blaster Comparison.png|Blaster Elma Concept.jpg|Elma (Ilma) Hugbug Hydroth.jpg|Dhenysrudmin Hydroth.jpg|Majhikjonsyn Hydroth.jpg|Mkajhordinn Hydroth.jpg|Shekilokneale Kravvyn Daphnia Sprite 1 Right.png|†Daphnia Hydroth.jpg|†Kopepox Remipel Sprite 1 Left.png|†Remipel Remipel Sprite 1 Left.png|Remipel II Cycrab Sprite 1 Left.png|Seikrabh Zoea Sprite 1 Left.png|†Zoea Kyisziqan Hydroth.jpg|Qaloq Hydroth.jpg|Xerex Hydroth.jpg|Xezyx Lorcs Hydroth.jpg|†Ghaag Hydroth.jpg|Throhta Mohm Boob Boy Concept.jpg|Boob Boy Hogman Concept.jpg|Hogman Salamands Hydroth.jpg|LHe Who Shall Remain Nameless Hydroth.jpg|LKraah Hydroth.jpg|LSalaash Hydroth.jpg|LZovva Savpraxxi Surpraxx Star Control Card.png|Bugrug Hydroth.jpg|Krogga War Ambassador Kromma Concept.jpg|Kromma Technarian Hydroth.jpg|Cahr Hydroth.jpg|Cohr Hydroth.jpg|Narc Hydroth.jpg|Rotor Hydroth.jpg|Tanc Terran (Post-StarGazer Humans) Adus Lesk MS Sprite.gif|Adus Lesk Hydroth.jpg|†Alynn Slater Hydroth.jpg|Church (Christian Church) Hydroth.jpg|Crazz Hydroth.jpg|Haulxi Leone Hydroth.jpg|Iaki Lajud Hydroth.jpg|Iceburg Hydroth.jpg|Nereid Agonis Hydroth.jpg|Oki Tsukino Hydroth.jpg|Rhichard Strank Hydroth.jpg|Rhilus Venk Hydroth.jpg|Romiko Tsukino Hydroth.jpg|Shiike Tsukino Savpraxx Trophy.png|Syler Korsse Walli Dzidullidorf MS Sprite.gif|Walli Dzidullidorf Tlillisks Amaljyn.png|Amaljyn Hydroth.jpg|Flup Gua.png|Gua Hydroth.jpg|Squoh Miscellaneous Species that only have one or two characters currently assigned to them. Characters' species will be listed beneath their name link in parentheses. Air Devil Concept.jpg|Air Devil (Glite) Apostrol Concept.jpg|Apostrol (Olostrum) Beezertl.png|Beezertl (Cricket) Black Death Concept.jpg|Black Death (Unspecified) Boatman Concept.jpg|Boatman (Unspecified) Hydroth.jpg|Brain (Ghremm) Branch Hi-Stac Small Image.png|Branch Hi-Stac & Glodge (Unspecified) Brax Concept.jpg|Brax (Unspecified) Capitara Face Concept.jpg|Capitara (Kelerius) Chamelouge Concept (Cropped).jpg|Chamelouge (Isk) Clawdge.png|Clawdge (Unspecified) Clawdius Vacotor Concept.jpg|Clawdius (Yimra) Cruzpuppy Concept.jpg|Cruzpuppy (Zazlotl) Wygonakan Feroc Orico 2.png|Feroc Orico (Wygonakan) Hydroth.jpg|Infiniti (Terran Ship AI) Hydroth.jpg|Jab (Hammerzhark) Hydroth.jpg|Jaw (Jaw) Hydroth.jpg|Katt (Unspecified) Commander Kaumpi Spore.png|Kaumpi (Compsognathus sapien) Baron Meego Spore.png|Meego (Landlord) Hydroth.jpg|Morgue (Unspecified) Hydroth.jpg|Okegliz (Sphere Diimon) Hydroth.jpg|Orola (Unspecified) Hydroth.jpg|Owcelet (Unspecified) Chief Palier's Death.png|†Palier (Murfin) Phii Concept.jpg|Phii (Phoid) Psitacio Spore.png|Psitacio (Psitaccisapien) Dr. Quaylana Spore.png|Dr. Quaylana (Leaping Pricecutter) Razor Blade (Somarinoa) Concept.jpg|Razor Blade (Unspecified) Hydroth.jpg|Richter (Starrider) Slasher (Somarinoa) Concept.jpg|Slasher (Slonoska) Hydroth.jpg|Slugg (Unspecified) Spelban New Concept.jpg|Spellbound (Spelban) Hydroth.jpg|Springheel (Unspecified) Admiral Staunli Spore.png|Staunli (Zavvaku) Stohik Spore 2.png|Stohik (Solutionary) Tadfish Concept.jpg|Tadfish (Ghazra) Hydroth.jpg|Thrapp (Hydrothi) Lord Transpose Concept.jpg|Transpose (Abyssal Zharkulan) Traun Concept.jpg|Traun (Stralk) X-itt Deth Concept.jpg|X-itt Deth (Aard) Zap Gorf Concept.jpg|Zap (Gorf) Zuni Doll.png|Zuni (Zolacian) Category:Somarinoa's Content Category:Galleries Category:Original Content Category:Original Characters